1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet clamp intended to be applied along a lateral edge of a set of sheets, documents, a newspaper, magazine or the like to maintain them in a tidy form and suitable for consultation thereof, preventing individual sheets or individual pages from becoming lost or falling out untidily.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is known, in many cases the need arises for displaying or making available to the public a certain number of documents which must be kept and maintained in an ordered form to facilitate or allow reading or consultation thereof.
For example in many places open to the public it is customary to display newspapers, magazines or the like, arranging them on a table or on a shelf, leaving the reader, having finished consultation, to replace the newspaper or magazine tidily on the same table or on the shelf from which it had been taken. In the case of newspapers, or more generally in the case of a set of document sheets where the individual sheets are not attached one to the other, there is the risk of individual sheets falling out, becoming lost or spoiled, thus making consultation thereof difficult.
Presently some remedies are used which do not allow anyone to maintain documents or sheets in an ordered form suitable to facilitate their reading and consultation thereof.
The object of the present invention is to provide a sheet holder clamp for the uses referenced previously, by means of which it is possible to maintain a set of documents, a newspaper or magazine in a constantly ordered condition suitable for reading, preventing individual sheets or individual pages from falling out and becoming lost accidentally.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a sheet holder clamp, as referred to above, by means of which it is possible to maintain the set of documents, the newspaper or magazine resting on any shelf or hanging from a wall.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a sheet holder clamp which is easy to use, economical to manufacture and adapts automatically to restrain, firmly clamped along one of their edges, either a small number of sheets or a set of greater thickness.